Burned out, Run down Sky
by Mel Writer
Summary: Tsuna was happy when he was 5, smiling like the sun at the people who he knew loved him. But when he was 12, a flame so large and strong, stripped Tsuna of all he knew, and the only people who loved him at all went with it. The only thing Tsuna looks forward to anymore is death, as that is surly the only thing left for him. Semi-AU. warning hints of rape, but it's not in-story.
1. Chapter 1

(C) Disclaimer, I don't own. I only have this idea, and even then, it's not fully mine. (It's my mom's, oddly enough...)

~Burned out~

When Tsuna was 5 he was well loved. Not just by his mom, but also by his dad and his 'grandpa', his dad's boss. Tsuna felt that all he needed was the love from these people, and that nothing else was necessary. He felt that he had all the love in the world!

Sadly, that thought process was changed as school began for the small brunette. Tsuna found out rather quickly on the first day, that his mom, his dad, and his grandpa were the only ones that loved him at all. And even then, he was left with only his mom when his dad and grandpa left to go far away for work. Tsuna grit his teeth and smiled, wishing the men a safe trip, even while fighting off tears. He had a really bad feeling about them leaving.

Sawada Nana may not have known it, but Sawada Tsunayoshi knew how his mother cried out in the middle of the night for his missing father.

~Run down~

Over the course of the next couple of years, Tsuna was heavily bullied. From name calling when he was younger, to full blown beat-downs as he got older. He never did anything to instigate any sort of fight, yet he found he always ended up covered in bruises, limping home to his mother, who would cry out, and ask why he had gotten into a fight.

And as always, he had nothing to say about it, and just let the woman rant while she cleaned his cuts and scraps.

~Burned out~

It was when Tsuna was 12 that his world turned upside down.

Really, Tsuna blamed himself, readily hated himself, for not thinking on _why_ the bullies had decided to leave him alone on that day. Non on his way to school, non in class – no jokes, no sneers, no physical contact – and nothing on his way home. He had simply, at the time, been grateful for the nothing that was being done to him.

He should have figured how something was wrong. After all, no-one had just let him be before. Each time he would think of that night for the rest of his life, he would wonder just what he could have done differently, to stop his world as he knew it from flipping upside down.

Tsuna had woken up to a slightly sick mother, and had told the woman to go back to sleep, get a few more hours of rest in, and that he would handle the chores for the day when he got home from school. Nana had appreciated that, and had taken him on his offer, heading back to bed with a box of Kleenex, cold sweats, and a heavy coughing/sneezing combination.

Just before he left for school, Tsuna prepared a bowl of chicken noodle soup for his mom to heat up for lunch.

When Tsuna returned home, he checked on his mom, chatted with her for a moment, and left a few minutes later to do a few chores, and get a head start on dinner.

He started a light beef-broth vegetable soup for dinner, and left it to cook for an hour, while he did various things around the house. Sweeping, dusting and taking out the laundry before he got to his homework for a while. He served the soup to his mother in bed, in high hopes that she wouldn't have to get up and aggravate whatever bug she had.

She complemented him, thanked him, and when finished, fell back to sleep. Tsuna didn't mind how fast she had gone back to sleep, only happy that he had been of some help. He cleaned up the dishes, putting the left-over soup in the fridge. Having no idea what else to do, as it was still rather early in the evening, Tsuna plucked a 2000 ¥ bill from his personal savings – basically, all of it – and left to go to the store to get medication for his mom.

About 2 blocks away from home after he had successfully gotten rather general cold and flu medication, he spotted something that made his heart clench, and his mind go blank.

Fire.

A large, all-engulfing flame that reached its flickering red tips high into the black night sky, had the heat of its roots entangled with a very familiar house. His house.

His home.

"_MOM!"_

~Run down~

Three months.

It had been three months since the death of Sawada Nana, the caring, loving mother that had been burned alive in her own house, by her own son (says the Namimori Police report).

Tsuna had been given no time to grieve, immediately suspected of murdering his mother. Questions on why he was 'conveniently' out of the house at the time of the blaze, and why he wasn't with his mom, if he knew she couldn't get out of the house and to safety whilst being sick. The fire started in the living room, why didn't he notice it when he left? Or, 'if' it was someone else, way didn't he go help his mother?

Even with the security cameras in the store he had gone to, telling the police what he was doing, when, and where, the police held him for questioning, truly believing that he had killed his mother.

For three months, he was forced to stay in the holding cell, while the police gathered 'evidence' against him. Tsuna wasn't even allowed to go to his mothers' funeral.

For three months, he was forced to stay in the holding cell, while men, inmates and police alike, molested and eventually raped him.

On the day that marked his third month in captivity, (as it couldn't be called anything _but_ captivity) Tsuna was released into his father's care. Kind of.

The ride to his new home had been in a car he had never seen before, that was driven by a man Tsuna was deathly afraid of (Tsuna had never seen the man before, but his past three months had Tsuna fearing every man he saw). Tall, tan skin, and dark black hair, the man wore a black suit with a white under shirt, and a black tie.

After the rather short ride, Tsuna got out of the car, and looked at his new...

… apartment. The driver gestured the young brunette of 12 years over to his window, handed over a white envelope, and told Tsuna the number of his new home. The envelope was the size of a regular letter, a little thicker than normal, but Tsuna figured that meant more paper, or material in it. Tsuna looked back up to the man and just as he thought that maybe, just maybe, all men weren't all that bad, the man shot out his hand and grabbed a hold on the collar of Tsuna's shirt. He pulled as hard as he could, smashing Tsuna's forehead onto the top of the window, and snarled loudly,

"Look, you filthy fucking murderer. The only reason I haven't killed you yet, is because I was told specifically not to." he shoved Tsuna away roughly, watching as the brunette fell to the floor. "If I hadn't been told not to, you'd be dead."

With that, the man drove away, speeding off to who-knows-where, and leaving Tsuna to sit for a moment. When he stood, he looked up at his new home. Only, Tsuna knew that this place would never be 'home'. It would only ever be the place he lives, for now. A step in his life.

His home would only ever be the place that burned down three months ago.

The building was 7 stories tall, gray, thin, and arched like a 'C'. It was indeed an apartment building, but to Tsuna, the homeless, molested, and reaped 12-year-old, it truly looked like nothing, but a prison.

Tsuna walked up the steps to the building, only realizing when he had reached the door, that he had never been given a key. The boy looked over to the office, and waved at the nice looking lady sitting behind a desk. She smiled back, and opened the door for him with a buzzer.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked. She brushed a lock of long brown hair behind her ear, her dark, wonder-filled eyes a clear contrast to her pale skin. From what Tsuna could see, she wasn't wearing any sort of real uniform, but from the way she was dressed, business-casual, he figured she worked as management for the building. Her name-tag read 'Yumenaka Himeko – management.'

"Um, I hope so. I think I just moved in? My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I moved into unit 727?" Tsuna watched the as the woman's expression turned from kind curiosity, to a distasteful sneer. The brunette flinched.

"Oh." The woman's voice had darkened considerably. "So you're the one. The one that killed his own mother." Yumenaka glared, slipping down to the last drawer on her desk. She looked away from him momentarily, looking for something in the drawer, but when she looked back up, her glare hardened. She out stretched her hand and put something – a key – on the table in front of him.

"Just so you know, I don't like the thought of having a murderer in my building. If you miss a single rent payment, you will be evicted. If I hear even one complaint, no matter how small, I will call the police, have you charged, and I will have your things thrown to the trash. Do you understand me?" To Tsuna, the words felt like a slap to the face. He nodded, a simple, small 'Yes Ma'am' leaving his lips. He didn't bother correcting her on how he never killed his mother, nor set the fire that killed her, nor even knew that the fire would start. He simply couldn't. How could he when everyone believed him to be a killer and a liar?

Just as he reached to grab the key from the table, Yumenaka grabbed his wrist. "No, I don't think you do. If you make _any_ sort of trouble in this building, I _will_ have you removed." She snarled.

"Yes, Ma'am. I understand. I will not cause you, or anyone else in this building, any trouble. Ever." he said, looking into her eyes with all the honestly and determination he could muster – something he actually really didn't want to do. He didn't like looking others in the eye anymore.

But then something different happened. For a moment – really only for a moment – her expression changed, twice. First her eyes widened, her mouth dropping open for a second in something akin to surprise, before her face almost literally softened with an emotion Tsuna wasn't used to seeing. At all. It seemed like... like pity. Almost. And then a second later, the moment was gone and her snarl returned. She snapped her hand away, and turned away from him. "Your unit is on the 7th floor." She muttered.

Slipping the key into his pocket, he muttered a quick 'Thanks' at her and ran up the stairs, wondering if he had imagined the whole 'expression-change' moment.

~Burned out~

Tsuna got up to the 7th floor, the top floor, and opened the door, wanting to get out of the rather enclosed space of the stair-well. He found the door to his apartment easier than he thought he would. But then again, who could miss the big, painted-in-red, letters "MURDERER" written across their new door?

Yeah, that was hard to miss.

He suppressed a sigh as he opened the door to his new place, not quiet knowing what to expect, but not all that surprised to find what he would be living in. He locked the door behind him as he took a step inside, turning on the lights as he went.

The place was small, really small. A thin hallway lead him from the door to the kitchenette just off to the side. There were another two doors at the end of the hall, and Tsuna opened one to find a small bathroom and shower. He closed the door and opened the one adjacent to it. One small hall lead to one very small single room, consisting of a bed, a table, a dresser and a desk. The wall opposite to where the near emotionless brunette was standing was a giant wall of glass; a two-part sliding glass door that lead to what looked like a small balcony.

On top of the small oak table was a small, notebook laptop. The brunette looked down at the envelope in his hand and sighed, hoping it wasn't from the man who drove him.

Shutting his eyes tightly, Tsuna did his best not to think of the man who absolutely terrified him, tossed the thick white envelope onto the short, small table (rather proportionate to the rest of the room) and went back to the front door. He slipped his shoes off slowly, one by one, prolonging opening the envelope. His instinct was screaming at him, yelling that whatever was inside would break Tsuna, mentally and emotionally, past the point of no-return.

Right across the hall from the kitchenette was a long sliding door, which Tsuna assumed was a hall closet. He slid open he door and looked inside, noting that he was indeed correct, and that it was a hall closet, complete with a light spring jacket and a winter coat. There was a compartment for his shoes, and Tsuna set his shoes where they belonged. Looking over to the side, Tsuna saw how there was more space to the hall closet than he had thought. Standing, the young brunette got up and pulled the door closed, looking at the other side.

Opening the other half, Tsuna found a futon, and idly wondered where and how that would fit anywhere but in the closet. Shrugging, he pushed the thought aside, and wondered into the kitchen, hoping there was something to eat – or at least something to drink. The police weren't all that nice when it came to food.

To his surprise, as he searched the kitchen, he found it stocked – not fully, but enough to keep him going for a while. Tsuna smiled at the appliances. The bare necessities for cooking, and a rather little stove and oven, but on top of the fridge sat a small microwave and next to the sink was a toaster. The counter was shaped like an 'L' against the walls, leaving enough room for one person to move around comfortably. In the cabinet above the toaster Tsuna found a stove-top water kettle on the lower-most shelf; and on the shelf above that were two types of tea (green and black), a small bottle of instant coffee, and few packages of hot chocolate.

With a soft smile, the preteen pulled the kettle out of the cabinet and under the faucet, pouring in water before setting it on the stove to heat up. Tsuna decided to continue his search of the kitchen, opening up cabinets and checking what was in them. He found a traditional tea cup in the cupboards above the sink, right next to two plates, two bowls, and a lot of empty space on the shelf above them. The rest of the cupboards were in a similar state, holding a bit of non-perishable foods, and not much else. Tsuna pulled down a bag of green tea, and looked at the kettle. Waving his hand near the kettle, Tsuna could feel that it was warming up, but not yet to the point of boiling.

Deciding to leave it be for now, Tsuna walked over to the small living-room/bedroom, opened the separating door and walked over to the small table hosting the envelope. With a slight glare, Tsuna picked it up and brought it to the kitchenette, leaving the door open.

Biting into his lip, Tsuna was tempted to leave the envelope alone for now, but something told him to open it now. With a gulp, Tsuna griped the end with both hands...

… and tore it open.

~Run down~

OK, this is just a tester, a prolog, if you will, but I wanna know how people will respond to this. I want to continue it, so I'll be writing more before this is prolog is even posted. Probably.

...Maybe...

(I hope)

~Mel out. XD


	2. Chapter 2

OK! So this is chapter one of 'Burned Out, Run Down Sky'. I do hope you enjoy.

I just noticed I never did really put in the warnings...

**Warning:** Tsuna will be OOC in this, as he was forced to grow up in a rather jaded way without any form of support. Very closed off and violent. Oh, and language. And mild (mentioned) abuse and past rape... and I'm sorry for the ambush last chapter, about Tsuna's time in police hold. And character death (Nana). Oh! And there is only so much a girl can do about spelling and grammar errors, with no beta.

And something came up in a guest comment, about having no yaoi in this story. Now, this particular yaoi fan girl had no real intention to add any to this particular story. It just didn't mesh well with the image I had. However, this comment made me think that maybe I could try to fit romance in. Somewhere. I'm not sure yet. Why would I do this? Because it's my story, that's why. XP

(C) Disclaimer: I do not own.

**~Burned out~**

Reborn looked out of the window of the air plane, having already finished looking through the file on the table in front of him twice over. He still couldn't believe it. The police report stated how the teen, Sawada Tsunayoshi, had been in their care for almost 3 months, and they still, _after 3 months_ of investigation, needed more evidence to convict the boy of murder.

Of course, the infant hitman also noted that 3 months of investigation, lead to a rather thin file of two, single-sided pages of 'evidence'...

Basically, everything was circumstantial and no other alternatives were looked at.

The hitman sighed, pouting as he remembered why he was going to be investigating the case of a fire that had happened a year ago.

"_Reborn, it's a pleasure to see you again, my friend." The man said kindly, his voice sounded rough and as aged as he looked. His gray hair fit his aged and wise expression. Nono was a man to be respected. Even in recent years, the older man had kept his lean, muscular body from his youth. Reborn removed his hat from his head as he took a seat on the couch opposite the Vongola Nono. _

"_It's a pleasure to see you as well. But to what do I owe this pleasure?" The black-haired infant asked, getting straight to the point. The older man had just lost three of his four sons, surly the man was still grieving. Perhaps that was it though. Maybe the man just needed the company?_

_The old man smiled. "Yes, always to the point, aren't you? Well, as you know, I'm getting up in years, and I need an heir to take over as the Tenth." Nono said somberly. He paused and Reborn took the chance to ask a question that had popped into his head. _

"_What about your fourth son, Xanxas? Isn't he an heir candidate?" Nono smiled, a hint of profound sadness in his dulled eyes. _

"_Ah, yes, my fourth son, Xanxas. Reborn, I'm going to tell you a very large secret. Xanxas, as much as I love him with all my heart, cannot be the Vongola tenth." His voice lowered to a whisper, leaning forward to speak. "He is not related to me by blood, but only by adoption." He leaned back and paused again to let the information sink in, watching those black beady eyes widen slightly, before narrowing back to what they were originally. The small hitman (if he caught anyone calling him small, there would be hell to pay) sat back in his seat as well, thinking. _

"_The cradle incident..." The hitman murmured lightly, a chubby hand covering his mouth. It wasn't enough to stop the words completely, though, as Nono heard them._

"_Yes." The tired old man said. They sat in silence for a moment longer, letting the words, and the meanings behind them, sink in. _

"_So... what do we do about an heir?" Reborn asked quietly. He wasn't stupid enough to ask the man if he could still produce an heir, but the question was there... Reborn mentally shook his head, chasing away such thoughts. He looked back up at Nono and watched the man laugh._

"_No, Reborn, I do not think I could produce another heir." He said with a light chuckle. Reborn didn't blush, his face only grew a little hot – it was hot in the room, OK?_

"_And while I may not be able to have another child, I may not need to. Do you know Sawada Iemitsu, head of CEDEF?" Reborn nodded. "Good, do you know that he has Vongola blood in him?" Reborn's eyes widened again._

"_No. I didn't know that he has Vongola blood in him. But he can't become the next Vongola, he's already the Vongola outside adviser." _

"_That's right, he can't. But his son can. Reborn, I need you to go to Japan, find Sawada Tsunayoshi, and train him to be the perfect Vongola tenth. Although..." The paused once more, finding the correct words to phrase what was on his mind properly. _

_Reborn waited like the patient hitman he was, biting the inside of his lip the entire time. "I met Tsunayoshi a couple years ago, when he was still very small. I went to Japan, spent about 3 weeks with the Sawada family, and I had thought, at the time, that I wished the boy would only grow up as normally as possible." He sighed. "About a year ago, there was a fire that took the life of Tsunayoshi's mother, Sawada Nana. Now, I haven't read the police report, but from what I heard from Iemitsu, Tsunayoshi is the one who set the blaze, and left his mother inside the house."_

_Something just didn't sit right with Reborn, something was left out here... Reborn was a professional hitman, and showing his emotions at a time like this would be as unprofessional as it could get. And how was he to teach the kid anything if the kid was in lock up? _

"_Reborn, Tsunayoshi was never convicted, but I fear that without proper help, he won't be the boss I want him to be. Please, my friend, I need you to train him well."_

Reborn grit his teeth, wondering if this job would be at all easy. The file that he was able to download onto his laptop – finally – had all the questions asked to the young brunette and the answers he gave. Reading them had Reborn narrowing his eyes.

Everything Reborn had been told, by Nono and Iemitsu both, told him that this kid was evil, corrupted, and needed help. It was all wrong and different, though! What the hell?!

The police were badgering the brunette into saying what they wanted. Well, they were trying to. The kid held firm in what he was saying. He wasn't the one who started the fire. He didn't know there would be a fire when he left to get his mom's medication. He didn't kill her.

However, the police weren't the type to give easy – in a way Reborn readily hated. A single thought process was visible. Blame the son. The recordings showed just how ruthless these people were. There were sounds of torture, physical and mental. The sound of the brunette being slapped and, as Tsuna almost begged for food _after 5 days,_ there was evidence of the boy being starved.

Growling, and nearly hissing, Reborn turned everything off and threw his laptop off the table and onto the couch on the other side. The laptop bounced lightly, but sat on the cushioned seat steadily. What the hell had happened?! The police were there to help the common public, not torture them. And just where was Iemitsu? Surly the man wouldn't have missed his wife's funeral, why wouldn't he help his son? Reborn growled in a confused anger, leaning back and pulling his fedora over his eyes.

The flight attendant cowering in the corner wished that the plane would fly faster.

**~Run down~**

It'd been almost a year since the fire that took everything from Tsuna happened. In replacement of his home, he got a little apartment not too far from school – and his personal hell, the police station. And in replacement of his kind, loving mother, he got neighbours that painted the word 'MURDERER' in nice, easy-to-read red print on his door every weekend. And on top of that, instead of the father he was supposed to have, he got a letter stating:

_Tsuna, I have read the police report. Tsunayoshi, I cannot forgive this. Nana was your mother! How could you kill her? I wish to disown you, but I fear I can't. I still love you. So instead, I'll make sure that all necessary payments, like rent, will be paid for. _

_Iemitsu._

_P.S. No, you are no longer my son. Just the kid I sponsor._

Yeah. His father wasn't his father anymore. Iemitsu was just a name on a piece of paper, and nothing more. Bastard. There had been no way left for Tsuna to contact the man, so Tsuna figured that the man didn't want him at all anymore. Along with the letter, was a bank card and a little note, stating that the card was his, and what the pin number was, 9264.

Tsuna very nearly broke down after reading that, but he kept himself together the best he could. He cried the hardest he had ever cried before, letting out all the emotions he had been forced to keep hidden for the few months previous. However, as he cried, alone in the shower, he never made a sound, once more forcing down all his emotions as much as he could.

After that day, that night of crying himself to sleep, Tsuna closed off his emotions all together. His heart shut down and Tsuna lost his ability to care about anything. And he tried, he really did, to care about life again, but... well..

The only problem Tsuna really had with life before the fire, was the bully _'Issue'_ he had before. Well, even if his was life turned around, flipped over, and torn inside out, there was one thing he could count on! And that was his bully _'Issue'_ from before. Oh, joy...

Tsuna rolled his eyes with the way his own thoughts were turning, quickening his pace as he ran. Why was he running?

"Hey! Get back here, you little bitch!"

No, Tsuna was not being chased because he did something wrong, he was being chased because he was walking by some thugs who happened to go to his school, knew his name, and figured that it would be fun to beat the crap out of him before school started. Tsuna didn't agree, as he couldn't fight back – no matter how much he wanted to – and sprinted in the direction of Namimori middle. He had high hopes of running into Namimori's demon Perfect, Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna knew for a fact, that everyone hated him for 'killing his mom' and Hibari was no exception. However, the perfect wouldn't allow a student of Namimori to be harmed in anyway, no matter who it was, unless it was Hibari himself. (The perfect was weird like that, Tsuna mused.)

A block from school, that was it! All he needed to do now, was pass through the gates, and he'd be safe! An arm grabbed onto his and pulled, gaining a cry from him as he was stopped cold. He looked over his shoulder with dead eyes, looking at the senpai's sneer. The older student raised his fist and Tsuna closed his eyes, awaiting the blow that would undoubtedly begin his day of beatings.

**~Burned out~**

Hibari Kyoya was not known to like many things. He liked his school, he liked his time spent alone, whenever or where ever that may be, and he liked things that were quiet and peaceful. There were many things he didn't like, however, and as he stood across the street, watching a rather pathetic herbivore get beaten, he counted the amount of things he didn't like in this one scene.

Check one. That was a Namimori student. Although Hibari didn't personally like the petite male, he was still a student.

Check two. They were crowding.

Check three. They were being loud.

Check four. Their uniforms, including the small, beaten teen, were not in proper order.

Check five. The student wasn't even _trying_ to defend himself.

Check six. _They were late to class._

_Check seven. They were getting on his nerves._

The next thing Hibari knew, he had his tonfa out, and most of the bunch were on the ground, mumbling whispers of mercy. Now there was something that Hibari hadn't given since the girl he had randomly helped in second grade (and really, as much as he hated loud noises, how could he not help the crying girl a year younger with a nasty cut on her knee get to her parents?).

But the past was the past, and as Hibari stood tall, looking over the bodies he had felled, he smirked. They were no longer loud, and no longer beating the other Namimori student. Speaking of, just where was the smaller teen?

Hibari turned to the wall behind him, looking at the brunette on the floor, just sitting there with life-less eyes starring at nothing in particular. His knees were raised to his chest, held tightly by his arms, while he rocked back and forth lightly. Raising an eye-brow in question, Hibari addressed the teen.

"Herbivore, what are you doing?" There was no reaction. The brunette showed no sings of having even heard Hibari. This, of course, ticked said black-haired perfect off. With a sneer decorating his face Hibari thought over the situation while watching the small herbivore rock. Hibari mulled over the possibility of this act, this rocking in a tight ball, was maybe this herbivore's self-defense mechanism.

After all, every living thing had a self-defense mechanism. Everything from plants to carnivores. Even Hibari had one; to snap and fight was to defend himself and his territory. But lifeless rocking...? What happened to cause this to be his self defense?

So caught up in his thoughts, Hibari uncharacteristicly lowered his guard slightly, enough to let the biggest of the third years to get up behind him and snap his arms under Hibari's. Folding his huge hands behind Hibari's head, the large male effectively trapped the Skylark. Acting quickly, two of the other third years grabbed onto one of Hibari's legs each, pulling them apart and to the side as soon as they were able.

The perfect struggled, finding for the first time in his life, he was really trapped. He couldn't breathe well (his windpipe was being crushed) and he couldn't move his head (the hands were gripping his hair, and straining his neck). The joints in his shoulders and hips were telling him to get out of his position, or they were going to snap, but Hibari couldn't move them. He was stuck. On the very edge of his awareness, Hibari noted the small brunette stopped rocking, and looked up with those lifeless eyes, his head lolling to the side as he did.

**~Run down~**

Water.

It was like he was swimming, under the water, unable to hear clearly. His vision was blurry, and as he tried to push through the water of his mind, to burning clear senses, he readied himself for the pain he knew he would feel. Taking in a large breath, he accepted the pain rushing into his body, mildly taking note of how much less pain he felt than he expected.

The sound of struggling came to his ears and he tilted his fluffy, brown-haired head to the side, looking up in wonder of what the sound was. His eyes tried to focus on the moving bodies, noting as his vision cleared, how one person was being held by the largest of the men who had been beating him before. In his hazy, rather confused mind, he almost... kinda recognized the other student...

"So..." It was the leader talking, his voice echoing in Tsuna's ears. "_The_ Hibari Kyoya, Namimori's number one demon perfect, trapped by us, the third years you just beat up. You know, if you hadn't tried to interfere with us beating up that little piece of shit there, you wouldn't have ended up like this." The teen leader pointed at Tsuna while sneering at Hibari. Despite his slightly purpling face, Hibari lifted an eye brow. Did this fool of an herbivore really think that protecting the smaller student was all he was doing? They were getting on his nerves, so he lashed out. That was it.

Tsuna saw it another way. Hibari-san had tried to protect him? Why? Didn't the perfect know the rumors of what Tsuna was blamed of? No, it had to be something different. Like maybe the third years were annoying the man, and he had attacked? Yeah, that sounded much more likely than what the leader said. The leader, with a rather malicious grin plastered on his face and a cruel tint in his eyes, pulled a fist back, and punched forward. Almost as if in slow motion, Tsuna watched the man push his fist into his black-haired savior's stomach. The teen pulled his fist back and laughed.

Tsuna's body moved before him mind gave any form of conformation to.


End file.
